The art is replete with devices employing a fusible link which melts at 160.degree. F. to release fire extinguishing gas from containers, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. to:
Mossberg 2,115,371; PA1 Axtell 2,208,490; PA1 Bakos 3,216,506; PA1 Macartney 3,348,617; PA1 Huthsing 3,613,793; PA1 De Ronville 3,638,733; PA1 Williams 3,884,306.
However, none of these patents disclose the novel features of the instant invention.